Mother Malfoy
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. The will states that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy.  Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

Chapter One: The Will,

4 June, 1982

Malfoy Manor

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy where sitting then the dining hall preparing for Draco's 2nd birthday. Then there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. Lucius paced slowly over to the owl, grabbing the newspaper out of the beak, and put five Knuts into a small leather pouch tied to it.

"Cissy, look who made the front page," Lucius smirked handing her the paper.

"The Potter's Will? Gods a year dead and this is just getting out?"

"It says it's opened to the public, we should go."

"Why? I doubt that James and Lily left anything to two slimy snakes."

"But I'm sure Severus will be there and he will need our support."

"Yes, you are right love. Severus will need us."

"Dobby!"

POP

"Yes master, you call for Dobby?"

"Dobby, Lady Malfoy and I are going to be gone for a few hours. I want a large meal prepared Master Snape will most likely will be joining us."

"Yes Master."

~o~

4 June, 1982

Gringotts Lobby

Lucius and Narcissa looked around the packed lobby for any signs of their dark friend. It took them a while to find the black haired man, sitting alone in a corner with tear stained eyes. Lucius frowned at his best friend; they had not seen him this way since the death of the green-eyed beauty. Narcissa sat aside him trying to comfort him, wiping the tears away.

"Quiet Please. It is time. I present you the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter."

_Hello everyone!_

Lucius gave squeeze on Snape's shoulder, while Narcissa took his hand. He gave them both brief nods before focusing completely.

_The date is November 6, 1980 _the voice of Lily Potter stated. _We have been in hiding for a little over five months, so I believe we such make a will._

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all previous wills made by me._

_I, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans , being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all other wills made by me._

_Our first order of business is _James spoke _our assets._

_To my son, Harrison James Potter, a trust vault has been set up for you by my father to be used until you come of age, Potter Family Vault, all the Potter real estate and my father's Invisibility Cloak . The retainer of my vault will go to Remus Lupin upon my death._

_To Severus Snape _Lily took over. _Yes Sevvie I'm talking to you. First I leave you my forgiveness, I forgive you always have now stop moping around._

Severus held back a sob, and smiled softly though his tears.

_Secondly, _Lily continued. _I know you have your own wealth, but I live you my potion supplies hidden in our place. There are things there that will make your heart burst. To Petunia Dursley, I leave you our parents' house in France enjoy it. To my close friend Alice Longbottom I leave you my lifetime supple of strawberry bubblegum._

_And Lastly _the voice of James Potter continued. _Who will raise, care for, and teach our son, Harry James Potter, upon our untimely demise._

_We have chosen people to whom we trust with our most precious child and will teach him as such, _Lily spoke.

_Sirius Orion Black, I named you Godfather to my son, Harry James Potter you and your mate Remus John Lupin are first in line to raise our son,_ James said proudly.

_If in the event that Sirius and Remus cannot or is unable to raise Harry, _Lily continued_. I choose Harry's Godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as next in line._

Narcissa's eyes widen as everyone else shudder.

_If Mrs. Malfoy cannot or will not or is unable to raise our son, then we choose Severus Snape as third in line. If, for some unthinkable reason, our son cannot be raised by the chosen, then he must not must not under any circumstances go to my sister, Petunia Evan Dursley. I love her but she and her husband hate magic and I fear what they would do to our son._

"And now this concludes the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. So be mote."

"So be mote" the room chorused.

"Will those mentioned in the will please follow me into the back room."

Lucius Severus and Narcissa followed the small goblin into a small room, where sat three other people, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore. Lupin growled upon see the three Slytherins enter the room. Snape sneered that Lupin and took as seat between his two friends. Lucius was the first to speak:

"What is he doing here? I heard nothing about Dumbledore in the Will"

"Well Lucius, my boy I am here to represent Lily's sister" Dumbledore said before turning to the goblin Griphook. "Please continue."

"The first bequest is the vault of James Potter, Mr. Lupin 110,125 galleons will be added your vault"

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"Next the potion's supplies, the will states that you know the location" Griphook asked.

Severus nodded.

"Lady Longbottom, the bubblegum bowl has been placed in Mrs. Longbottom's room at St Mungo's"

"Thank you kindly"

"Now the bequest is the guardianship of Harry James Potter," Griphook began after Lady Longbottom exited. "As Sirius Black is unable to assume his duties, the guardianship goes to you Lady Malfoy."

"Wait, I would like to know how this came to be Mrs. Malfoy" Dumbledore asked.

Narcissa sneered, "Ask if I know you blood traitor."

Lucius smirked at his wife "We have never been close to the Potters, true perhaps they just wanted a loving home which of course we are happy to give him. Our son Draco always wanted a brother."

Dumbledore face paled "Well I am sorry to inform, you cannot be removed Harry from the care of his Aunt"

Narcissa's face flashed with fury "WHAT? THE MAGIC HATING MUGGLES! YOU WILL REMOVE HIM AND GIVE HIM TO US."

"Albus, if you don't remove Harry and place him with us, will have you throw to the Dementors," Lucius said matter-of-factly.

-o-

A knock on the door made Petunia sigh. She opened the door and froze.

"YOU! You Awful Man."

Severus smirked "Yes me, Now Tuney where is Lily's son?"

"We want nothing to do with you freaks!"

"I'm here for Harry, well we're here for Harry" Severus grinned as Lucius and Narcissa walked in with wand pointed at the horse faced women.

Petunia shuddered in horror "He…He isn't here"

"Don't be stupid. Surely Lily told you about the horrible murders, the Death Eaters, well you have three in your home" Severus sneered as the three of the reveled their dark marks.

"The cupboard!" Petunia gasped out. "Just take the freak and leave, kill him elsewhere." Narcissa ran and unlocked the cupboard to see a sickly thin infant, with pale skin, and jet black hair. Narcissa pulled Harry into her arms then turned to look at Petunia.

"You monster! How could you do this to a child? Your own blood?"

"We will be back for you," Lucius promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** A year after the deaths of the Potters,James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, HG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings: **Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(notevil)!Harry,

**Is Voldemort going to be a mentor or friend or lover? **All three Tom Riddle the Diary will be more of a friend and mentor then when they merge LV and TMR they will become more.

**Will Harry forget the Dursleys and the way they treated him? **No, he will never ever forget.

**Did James and Lily know that Harry is Voldemort's mate? **That is hard to say but it will be answered in this chapter.

**Chapter One: The Letter, and the Big Brother**

**4 June,1982**

**Malfoy Manor (Later that Night)**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in Draco's nursery rocking Harry, he was still asleep in her arms. Severus walked in, watching her with Lucius at his side. Harry's once round face was sunken in and his skin was pale white. Narcissa look up at looked up at Lucius with tear stained eyes and said:

"Why would they do this? He is only a child,"

"Muggles fear what they do not understand," Severus explained.

"He is beautiful. Lucius, what are we to do?"

"Well, my love there must be a reason you where chosen as godmother." Lucius smiled.

"We will worry about that later. We have an abused one year old to take care of. I have the malnourishment potion, feed it to him ever six hours for the week," Severus spoke.

"Okay, he's waking up," Narcissa said as she felt Harry move around in her arms.

~o~

**Harry's POV**

Harry's eyes open slowly, he was shocked to see a kind looking woman smiling at him. Auntie away said smiles aren't for freaks. Harry blinked a few times staring into the kind gray-blue eyes. He was glad he was not in that very dark place anymore.

"Hello Harry, I'm Cissy." Narcissa smiled at him.

Harry blinked _Harry? What is a Harry?_

"Harry? Can you Talk?"

Harry nod.

"Then talk silly"

"Freaks no talk" Harry whispered.

"You. Are. Not. A. Freak" Narcissa said looking into his eyes.

"What is Harry," Harry asked the quickly covered his mouth.

"You're Harry, that is your name. What is wrong?" Narcissa stared.

"Sorry, Me asked question" Harry looked away.

"It's okay to ask questions, they are good"

Harry nodded, "Where me? Who you?"

"I'm Cissy your Godmother, this is my husband. You're at our home,"

"Go back to Auntie?"

"No! You will never ever go back there."

Harry nodded softly.

"Harry, you will also have an older brother his name is Draco."

"Dra-Co"

"Yes, he will protect and love you little Harry."

"God-mummy Cissy?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Keep me?"

"Always and forever"

**5 June,1982**

**Malfoy Manor (Normal POV)**

Lucius and Narcissa where preparing for Draco's special day, today Draco would meet Harry. Draco had always wanted a younger sibling, but the last time Narcissa was pregnant she was held under the Cruciatus Curse by Alastor Moody. Narcissa not only lost her child but lost the ability to have more children. Abraxas appeared in the floo holding a very excited boy.

"Mummy!" Draco smiled reaching for her.

"Hello my little Dragon," Narcissa smiled taking him into her arms.

"Son, we have many surprises for you today," Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, you spoil the boy," Abraxas said walking over to pour some Firewhiskey.

"Father thank you for your input," Lucius said rolling his eyes.

"Draco, Abraxas there is son one we would like you to meet." Narcissa said leading them to the nursery. There sitting in the middle of Draco's nursery was Harry sitting there staring up. Narcissa smiled softly at him and placed Draco down.

"Draco meet Harry your god brother."

"Brother? You got me a brother!" Draco grin walking over to Harry studying him. "Mummy, why is he so scared?"

"He live with bad people for a long time they hurt him." Narcissa explained.

"I won't hurt you, Harry," Draco said handing Harry a toy.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Abraxas watched as Draco and Harry played with Draco's many toys. Draco instantly took on the roll protective brother. Lucius smiled and leads his wife and father into the living room.

"Was that really him? Harry Potter?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes, it turns out Cissy is he's Godmother."

"That is great the Dark Lord will be pleased, raise him good."

POP!

"Mistress a letter came for your" Dobby said handing her the note.

"Who's it from love?"

"Lily Potter." Narcissa voice shook.

"Well read it"

'_Dear Cissy_

_If you are reading this then me and James have pasted, and Sirius has done something undoubtedly stupid. But by so miracle Harry is still alive. I am sure you and Lucius are confused as to why I've named you god mother of Harry. Well earlier today November 6, 1980 me and James did a blood test on Harry. Yes, we are aware Blood magic is illegal. I was shock by what we from what we found. Our son Harrison James Potter had a soul mate who's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. I have no idea who that is, the only Tom Riddle I could found was born fifty years ago. This is one of the main reasons I've named you godmother. Your father-in-law was close friends with the Tom Riddle I found. But also because I know you and Lucius are bonding mates. Me and James felt that you and your husband are the best to teach Harry about soul bonding._

_Your Truly _

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_P.S- Inclosed is the blood test results_

Narcissa unfolded a small piece of parchment:

_**Name:**__ Harrison James Potter_

_**Gryffindor - Heir by Blood**_

_**Potter – Heir by Blood**_

_**Ravenclaw - Heir by Blood**_

_**Black – Heir by Name**_

_**Slytherin - Heir by Soul bond and Blood**_

_**Magical abilities-**_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Shadow Control**_

_**Elemental Control**_

_**Master of the Deathly Hallows**_

**Mate- **_Tom Marvolo Riddle_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, HG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry,

**Is Voldemort going to be protective!/possessive! ? **Hell yea is there any other kind.

**Will Voldemort be evil?** Not fully once he regains his body.

**Why didn't Remus come for Harry?** This will be answered in this chapter.

_**Chapter Three: The Dark Lord Mate and Draco's Party**_

**5 June, 1982**

**Malfoy Manor **

Abraxas stared in horror at the blood test, he had known Tom since they're first year at Hogwarts. He was Tom's first Death Eater, he was the reason Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man. Tom could not possibly have a soul-mate he believed love was for the weak minded, Abraxas thought.

"Father, is this true, where you friends with this Tom Riddle?" Lucius asked noticing the horror in his father's eyes.

"No, He was my master, my…. Lord," Abraxas whispered.

"The Dark Lord? Our Lord? Is Harry's mate," Narcissa screamed.

"Yes, this would make since as to why Harry survived the killing curse," Abraxas explained

"Soul-mates can't kill each other," Narcissa said looking up at Lucius.

"Correct, you've been given the Dark Lords future Consort to raise. This is amazing," Abraxas said.

"Our little Dark Prince," Narcissa smiled up at Lucius, who just nod.

"Dark Prince, it has a ring." Lucius smirked.

**5 June, 1982**

**Draco's Party**

Lucius walked into Draco and Harry's playroom now full of children playing around. Harry was sitting alone in a corner stare at Draco taking a ride on his first broomstick. Draco frowned and walked over to Harry broom in his hand:

"Guys! Shut up your scaring my little brother," Draco yelled.

"Brother? Oh Dragon his so cute" Pansy smiled as her and all the other walked over to him.

Draco sneered at her "Yes and he is MINE. Harry do you want to ride my broom?"

Harry stared at all the kids Harry shank back into the corner.

"He's just a little wimp, like you" Gregory Goyle said and pushed Draco into the walk. Lucius and the other parents were walking over to them when they noticed Harry's body shaking. There where Harry was just sitting, now sat a small black panther cub with bat like wings, bright green eyes, and a small cut in the shape of a lighting bolt just above is eyes. He growled at Goyle Jr. and jump between him and Draco. 'Don't hurt my brother' Harry growled. Narcissa walked slowly over to the cub, and bent down next to next to him. Harry looked up into Narcissa kind grey-blue eyes and abruptly turned back into the little messy haired boy and smile up at her.

"You're just full of surprises, my dark prince"

Harry giggled and reached for her.

"Draco, I'm going to give Harry his potion. Play nice" Narcissa said picking up Harry and walking over to the other adults.

"Well this is strange, Harry is an animagi" Lucius said studying Harry carefully.

"The only way Harry could be a nature animagi is if both James and Lily were both animagus" Narcissa said looking over at Severus who was looking away.

"Severus Tobias Snape" Narcissa growled.

"Fine, James has been an in animagus since 3rd year and Lily became one 5th year" Severus admitted.

"What? How do you know," Lucius asked.

"I saw James turn into a stag, and I made the potion for Lily," Severus smiled.

"Lily was a Doe, like your Patronus" Narcissa said Severus nodded.

"Well then, Harry do you want to go play" Lucius asked.

Harry's face frowned up "No!" he said determinately.

"Well, what to do now my prince"

"Stay with you God mummy"

**31 July, 1982**

**Malfoy Manor **

Almost two months past and Harry was better then he'd ever been. He lay in Draco's bed with his arms wrapped around the elder boy. He stay had nightmares of going back to the dark place but Draco said he was his baby brother and no one could take him. Lucius and Narcissa watch as they entered the room. Draco was rocking Harry protectively, brushing his hair over his scar.

"Hello my little dragon, and my darkest prince" Narcissa said smiling.

"Hi Mummy" Both the boys smile up.

"Dragon, Prince Do you know what today is?" Lucius asked.

"Harry's birthday" Draco said."Will there be a party? Harry doesn't like parties."

"No just me, your mother, your grandfather, Uncle Severus, and Harry's uncle Lupin" Lucius explained.

"I don't gots no Uncle Lupin"

"Harry is 'I do not have an Uncle Lupin' and you do he was very close to your father" Narcissa scolded.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said sadly.

"Hey no sad face mister" Draco said.

Harry pouted at him.

"No" Draco yelled and started tickling Harry's side.

"Ok! Ok!" Harry smiled.

"Ok boy up we have a big day"

**31 July, 1982**

**The Dark Forest **

Remus Lupin sat in his small cottage stare at and old photo of him and Sirius. He felt broken without him, like he was half of what he uses to be. He knew that James had switched Secret Keepers at the last minute in fear that Voldemort would easy torture one of them. But Peter was the spy, and Sirius had killed him for that. Remus wasn't angry that mad him love Sirius more. But the muggles, 13 muggles died. Remus flipped the paper in the photo album; the next picture was Lily holding Harry on the day he was born. Two years had pasted but he remembers it like yesterday:

_"James Harrison Potter, I am so going to kill you!" shrieked the disgruntled Lily._

_James gulped nervously holding his wife's hand_ _"Come on, Lils. I know you can do it…" Lily nodded and looked at James. He kissed her then Lily turned her attention on the Healer and after receiving a nod, started pushing._ _"I'm never having another baby again" Lily screamed as the sound of cries filled the room._

_"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a healthy baby boy"_

_"Look what we brought in this world." James smiled through his tears and nodded._

"_Damn it he__ looks just like you. You can't even tell I'm his mother" Lily whined taking Harry into her arms. That minute his eyes open and his blinked at him._

"_I take that back those are my eyes" Lily smiled._

"_Moony Padfoot get over here and meet your godson" James smiled at the two men standing at the door._

"_And you want me to do that Sirius I think not!" Remus scold at Sirius, who just smirked, and kissed him on the head._

"_So what's my little Prongslets name?" Sirius asked._

"_Harrison James Potter, or Harry for short" Lily smiled._

"_Harry Potter I like it" Remus smile._

"_You'll __have a tough time fending off potential boyfriends in a few years."_

"_Boyfriends? Sirius how do you now he'll like guys" James paled at the thought and Lily just laughed tiredly._

"_I know thinks, I'm telling you early" Sirius smi__**r**__ked._

**31 July, 1982**

**Malfoy Manor (Harry's Dinner)**

Remus floo'ed into Malfoy Manor, not many people where there. Narcissa was sitting there wait for him:

"Hello Remus."

"Narcissa please to see you, may I ask where everyone else is?"

"Oh there in the dining hall, there aren't many people Harry hates crowds."

"Ahh, so who will join us then?"

"Only Severus and my father-in-law."

"Okay sounds lovely Mrs. Malfoy"

"Before I show you to the dining hall may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you try to get Harry?"

"Oh, I did try, but with the law against dark creatures that was after the Dark Lord fall and with Sirius being in Azkaban. It made me look like monster."

"Yes, I forgot you're a werewolf." Narcissa smile and lead him into the dining hall. There at the end of the table was a heath looking green eyed boy. He stare into Lupin's eyes it then smiled.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry giggled. _He found me Uncle Moony is here!_

Lupin let tears 'Uncle Moony' a nearly a year had pasted since he heard that name.

"Hello Pronglets! You remember me?"

"Yes! You uncle Moony! You keeped Daddy and Uncle Pads in Line" Harry giggled running over and burying his head in Lupin's leg.

Remus smiled the one thing Lily always said when James and Sirius went a little or a lot to far.

"That right."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"No, Never again" Remus smile and kneed down. "If you remember me you'll remember this" Remus smiled and pulled out a stuffed panther…with bat-like wings.

"Cloud!" Harry smiled taking the stuffed animal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, AG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry,

**Will they work to getting Sirius out****? **No not really. Remus and the others believe Sirius killed the muggles and Peter. But Sirius won't be in Azkaban for much longer.

**Does Harry end up friends with Ron or Ginny****?** Not fully sure, Maybe but I doubt it

**Did the Potters actually knew what became of Tom Riddle (became Voldemort)****?** Yes, this will be farther explained in about two or three chapters.

'_**Tom Riddle'**_

'**Harry Potter'**

_**Chapter Four: Tom Riddles Diary **_

**5 October, 1987**

**Malfoy Manor **

Nearly five years had passed since Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus had taken Harry from the Dursleys. Five years ago, there had been lots of pictures of Draco and the Malfoy parents, but now the house was full of pictures of Draco and a smaller dark haired boy. Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment his brothers arms wrapped around him. Harry always had nightmares of a whale like man yelling, a pig-like baby hitting him, and worst a horse faced woman calling him a freak. But when he slept with his brother or his parents he had amazing dreams of a tall, handsome, dark-haired man with eyes that differed between dreams, sometimes they were dark brown like melted chocolate then other times they were ice blue, and then rear times they scarlet (which was Harry's favorite).

Draco looked down at his little brother and started to rock him. Harry had nightmares nearly every night, those things never stopped. Harry was so sweet and innocent they're mother always said he was born that way. Draco could never look at things the way Harry even if he tried, Harry saw the good in most thing and Draco saw the bad. Harry's eyes slowly opened and the small smile that he wore why'll he was sleep turned into a grin.

"Morning Dragon" Harry smiled.

"Good Morning, Prince" Draco said releasing him.

"Is mother and father up?"

"I haven't heard them, shall we," Draco smirked at Harry.

"We shall"

Draco and Harry jump out of the bed and ran out the bedroom. They ran freely down the corridor and pass the library. Harry had this weird pull every time he passed the library. Like something in there was his, just for him but he'd always just brushed it off. But today was different the pull was to stronger. Harry stopped and walked back to the library pushing the doors open. He closed his eyes and followed the feeling until he reached a small black dairy, with the name _Tom Marvolo Riddle _engraved across the bottom.

"Tom" Harry whispered running his index finger over the name. Tom was the name he had given his dream friend. Draco walked into the library with Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mother Father who is Tom Riddle," Harry asked timidly.

"Lucius take Draco out, Harry and I need to have a talk" Narcissa said not taking her eyes off the dairy in Harry's hand.

Lucius nodded pulling Draco out the room.

"My Prince, have you written in at yet" Narcissa asked.

"No mother" Harry looked up at her.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief.

"Mother, who is Tom Riddle" Harry asked again more determined.

"We were going to tell you when you turned ten. Tom Riddle he was the Dark Lord Voldemort but he is also your soul-mate"

"Soul-mate? Like you and father?"

"Yes, just like us. You like me are the submissive and Tom like Lucius is the dominant."

"This is why you give me my Consort lessons?"

"Yes, The Dark Lord is a… perfectionist."

"Okay, is that why I dream of him?"

"You dream about him sometimes?"

"Yes, I dream about him… holding me… and staring into his eyes."

"Harry that dairy you have, well it was his when he went to Hogwarts. If you write to him he will write back."

"Really!"

"Yes, I'll leave you two alone. Come to the west wing when you're done, My Prince," Narcissa said leaving. Harry stood there for a moment stare at the diary, and then slowly walked over to his desk. Harry sighed _what should I write,_ Harry thought:

'**Hello My name is Harrison Potter but you can call me Harry'**

'_**Hello Harry, My name is Tom Riddle. How did you know I'd respond?'**_

'**I was told you would.'**

'_**How old are you Harry?'**_

'**I'm seven, how old are you?'**

'_**I'm sixteen but I'm sure I am much older now. What year is it?'**_

'**1987'**

'_**That means I'm sixty'**_

'**Wow in my dreams you look like you're in your early forties'**

'_**You dream about me? But we just met'**_

'**No, I dream about your older self…. The Dark Lord Voldemort'**

'_**I became the Dark Lord and are you a child of one of my Death Eaters'**_

'…**Yes… I was adopted by your right hand.'**

'_**Abraxas?**_'

'**No his son, Lucius.'**

'_**You haven't told me why you dream of a man like the Dark Lord.'**_

'**He is my soul-mate…'**

'…'

'**Are you upset?'**

'_**No I was told that I'd get a soul-mate because all powerful wizards have one. But if you are my/his soul-mate why are you with the Malfoys and not me/he'**_

'**He's gone…'**

'_**Gone? How is he gone he is the most powerful wizard in the world.'**_

'**He tried to kill me when I was a baby. The killing curse somehow rebounded off me and hit him. His body turned to ash.'**

'_**How is that possible?'**_

'**No one is sure, but now they want me to be the Light's savoir'**

'_**What do you want Harry?'**_

'**Someone to love me the way mother and father love each other.'**

'_**Then I will help you. Because if my older self is anything like me he is a very hard man to love'**_

'**Why?'**

'_**That is a long story, one day I will tell you.'**_

'**Okay Tom, I will write to every night'**

'_**Okay Harry, I will await you.'**_

Harry smiled as he closed the diary he had a real friend now. Draco had always been his best friend but it didn't really count. Blaise, Pansy, and Greengrass sisters were great but they were of Draco's friends. Tom was his friend and would help him get Voldemort to love him. Harry ran into the west wing of the manor, to here his parents yelling.

"No Lucius, They are not going to Durmstrang."

"Narcissa, you know the type of education they'll get there."

"I do not care; Igor is head master do you know what he'd do to Harry."

"Then Draco will go to Durmstrang and Harry Hogwarts."

"NO," both the boys yelled.

Narcissa and Lucius turned to them, "Where do you want to go?"

"Durmstrang sounds great…" Draco began.

"But Hogwarts is where you went" Harry continued.

"And Harry is the heir of all four Hogwarts houses."

"So we want to go to Hogwarts," Harry ended.

"You know there is a large possibility you be in the same house," Lucius explained.

"I know both of my parents were in Gryffindor but Uncle Sev told me my mum should have been in Ravenclaw. Plus I'm more clever then anything," Harry smiled.

"And I'm a Slytherin" Draco said proudly.

* * *

><p>Authors note- I made Harry the heir to all four house I felt hufflepuff is always left out<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, AG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry.

**All Questions Listed below will be answered in this chapter:**

**What is the explanation for Harry being the heir of the four founders?**

**Did the Potter family hide their heritage?**

**Why can Harry remember so much from the Dursley? (Yes there is a reason)**

'**Harry Potter'**

'_**Tom Riddle'**_

_.:Parseltongue:._

_**Chapter Four: Hogwarts letters, Trip To Diagon Ally, and The Truth about the Potters**_

**27 July, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor **

A ten year old Harry sat on his bed holding Tom Riddles Diary, Harry wrote to him every morning and every night. Draco was out flying, he really wanted to make the seeker on the quidditch team. Harry didn't play as much as Draco, but he was a better seeker because he was smaller and faster then Draco. Harry flipped open the diary and grabs his quill.

'**Hello Tom'**

'_**Hello My little panther, how did you sleep?'**_

'**Amazing, since I started sleeping with you under my pillow I never have nightmares'**

'_**That's strange. Well what are your plans for the day?'**_

'**Father says our Hogwarts letters will come today and I'll get my wand'**

'_**So you're planning on going to Diagon Ally'**_

'**Yes! I've never been to Diagon Ally only Knockturn Alley'**

'_**Figures most Dark family avoid Diagon Ally until their children get their letters'**_

'**Tom, should I take you to Hogwarts?'**

'_**That is up to you, Harry'**_

'**I want to, Tom you are my best friend and I don't think I can do this without you'**

'_**And you are my mine'**_

'**Tom I wish you were really here'**

'_**I will be one day, and then we will be much more then just friends'**_

'**I can't wait until then Tom'**

'_**Nor can I, My **_**kitten'**

'**Goodbye My Lord'**

'_**Goodbye My Prince'**_

Harry closed the diary and smiled to himself, he loved Tom so much and he could not wait until Voldemort was strong enough to find him. When Tom and Voldemort merge it will create a better and saner Dark Lord. Harry would stand by him when the time came and kill for him if he asked. Harry's thoughts where interrupted by a small owl tapping its claw on the window, with two letters it beak. Harry opened the window gently taking the letters from the owl the stroking its neck in thank. Harry rush out the room once the owl flew off, once he reached the garden he yell out for his parents and brother who ran over to him.

"They here our letter" Harry said hand Draco his.

"Harry, have you opened yours," Draco asked.

"No, I wanted to open them with you Dray" Harry smiled.

"Ok on three, 1…2…3," Draco said, and the both opened their letters.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<strong>

"Well looks like we're going to Diagon Ally" Lucius said nodding.

"Father, can we go to Gringotts," Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, we need to get Draco a blood test and to register your animagus" Lucius explained.

"Can I have a blood test too father," Harry asked pouting.

"Harry you've had one" Narcissa said.

"But I was so young, magic grows too so I could have gained some ability and lost some" Harry said pleadingly.

"Who told you that" Narcissa asked sternly.

"Tom" Harry smirked; his parents never went against Tom's word.

"Okay you can have one too. But we need to stop at the petshop to get you two owls" Lucius said.

**27 July, 1991**

**Eeylops Animal and Owl Emporium**

Lucius and Draco were both looking at dust colored barn owl that freaked Harry out, while Narcissa was looked at a lovely fiery Screech Owl. Harry knew the owl he wanted she was a beautiful snowy owl. Her whole body was white with a few gray feathers. Lucius was proud to buy Harry and Draco Hedwig and Aries (a golden Screech Owl). While Lucius was busy paying the clerk Harry looked around until he hears a voice.

_.:Release me man-child:._ A beautiful black and white king cobra said.

_.:You're so beautiful:. _

_.:You speak!:._

_.:Yes, What is your name oh beautiful cobra:._

_.:Nagini:._

Harry gasped he knew the name, _Tom's familiars._

_.:You Know who my master is don't you man-child:._

_.:The Dark Lord, Is he near:._

_.:Yes, I felt him and I came then that human got me and my mate:._

_.:You will come with me, I'm a Malfoy:._

_.:A Malfoy, you do not look like them:._

_.: I was adopted, Father will buy you and your mate. Which is your mate?:._

_.:The eastern king snake over there all black:._

Harry walked over to him, and felt a pull to the lager snake.

_.:Hello, What is your name:._

_.:I am __Mortifer, who are you speaker:._

_.:Harry… Malfoy, Why do I feel this pull to you:._

_.:Because you are my master:._

Harry stared at the snake, he and Hedwig were his true familiars. Narcissa walked over to Harry and gasped when she saw Nagini.

"Harry is that who I think it is" Narcissa said nervously.

"Yes, Mother the Dark Lord is near, I must go to him and take him Nagini and Mortifer, it will please him," Harry spoke pleadingly.

"Yes, you are right" Narcissa nodded.

Then Narcissa place a temporary shrinking spell on the two snakes. Harry placed them in his pocket and ran out the store as Narcissa obliviated the store clerks.

**27 July, 1991**

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

Harry and Narcissa they walked up the white stone steps toward Draco and Lucius. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved up on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"There you are, Draco didn't want to start with out Harry." Lucius said.

"We got held up, with consort stuff," Narcissa explained.

"We will discus this later" Lucius smiled.

"I am Griphook, Head of the Malfoy Vaults" Griphook spoke.

"Yes, I recall we are here to get to blood test for our sons" Lucius said.

"Who will be first" Griphook asked.

"I will," Draco said holding his arm out.

Griphook pricked Draco's outstretched finger with a small needle so quickly only Harry could see it. A couple of droplets were already dripping onto the blank parchment below.

**Name: Draco Abraxas Malfoy**

**Parents: Lucius S. Malfoy and Narcissa S. Malfoy nee Black**

**Species: Wizard/Quarter-Veela**

**Heir to:**

_**The House of Malfoy (By Blood)**_

**Magical abilities-**

_**Healing Magic**_

_**Occlumency**_

_**Fire control**_

_**Mate- **_**You are Dominant (they must find there mates)**

Lucius and Narcissa both smiled proudly at their son. Harry slowly walked over and gave Griphook is finger. Whom repeated the same action.

"Did my parent's do this test as well?" Harry asked knowing Griphook was also head of the Potter vaults.

"Of course, I will show you the result when we are done here" Griphook said.

**Name: Harrison James Potter-Black-Malfoy**

**Parent: James H. Potter and Lily M. Potter nee Evans**

**Adopted Parents: Lucius S. Malfoy and Narcissa S. Malfoy nee Black**

**Species: Shadow Demon/wizard**

**Heir to:**

_**House of Potter (by Blood) **_

_**House of Gryffindor (by Blood) **_

_**House of Ravenclaw (by Blood)**_

_**House of Hufflepuff (by Blood)**_

_**House of Black (by Name) **_

_**House of Slytherin (by Soul bond and Blood)**_

**Magical abilities:**

_**Parselmouth **_

_**Shadow Control (Block 100% since Age 10 Months)**_

_**Elemental Control (Block 100% since Age 10 Months)**_

_**Animagus (Block 75% since Age 2 years)**_

_**Wish Magic (Block 100% since Age 5 years)**_

_**Occlumency(Block 97% since Age 9)**_

_**Master of the Deathly Hallows (Blocked 66.6% Age 1 month)**_

**Mate- Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Spells:**

_**Never ending nightmare spell (castor Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Touch of pain spell (castor Albus Dumbledore, casted also on Tom Riddle)**_

_**Never forget them spell (castor Albus Dumbledore)**_

**Other Blocks:**

_**70% Block on Accidental Magic**_

_**85% Block on Wand Magic**_

_**100% Block on Wordless Magic **_

Lucius, Narcissa, and Harry looked ready to murder someone. It was shocking Harry could still do the powerful accidental magic he did.

"That Twinkling eyed fool" Lucius mutter paying Griphook, 100 galleons to have the blocks and spells removed.

"These are the Blood test of James and Lily Potter Months before they died" Griphook said hand the test to Harry.

**Name: James Harrison Potter**

**Parents:** **Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black**

**Species: Wizard**

**Heir to:**

_**House of Potter (by Blood) **_

_**House of Gryffindor (by Blood) **_

_**House of Hufflepuff (by Blood)**_

**Magical abilities-**

_**Occlumency**_

_**Fire control**_

_**Animagus**_

_**Mate- **_**Found (Lily Evan previously known as Kristella Selwyn)**

Harry stare at the page in shock Selwynis a pureblood name, a powerful pureblood family at that the last family the carried Ravenclaw blood. It was widely known the Potters had Gryffindor blood, but Hufflepuff too.

**Name: Kristella Arielle Selwyn (changed to Lily Evan)**

**Parents: Roger** **Selwyn and Marie Aura**

**Adopted Parents: Mark Evan and Rose Evan nee Harris**

**Species: Shadow Demon/witch**

**Heir to:**

_**House of Ravenclaw (by Blood)**_

_**House of Slytherin (By Blood)**_

_**House of Aura (By Blood)**_

_**House of Selwyn (By Blood)**_

**Magical abilities-**

_**Occlumency**_

_**Parselmouth (Blocked fully since age 1 day)**_

_**Shadow Control (Blocked fully since age 1 day)**_

_**Healing Magic**_

_**Mate- **_**James Harrison Potter**

His mother was the heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin the line that can from the line of Slytherin's only daughter and Ravenclaw's youngest son. Harry had read about the line they breed with Dark Creatures like Demons, Vampires, and Veelas to keep the dark magic in their blood strong.

"So your mother wasn't a muggleborn" Draco said breaking the silence.

"This is Mind Blowing" Harry smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure Tom will be pleased my Prince" Narcissa smiled.

"I know" Harry smiled, "But what happen to Selwyn and Aura vaults."

"Your Mother added them to Potter family vault," Griphook explained.

"Well that was my shocker for the Day"

**27 July, 1991**

**Diagon Ally**

They bought Draco and Harry's school books in Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Harry almost had to drag Draco away from Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Once they were done with the books and robes. They reach the store both Harry and Draco wanted to visit the most. Harry looked at the peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Lucius sat in with a smiling Mrs. Malfoy on is Lap.

"Ah yes," a man said walking in to view "The Malfoys, Ah, Narcissa 11 ½ in., yew, unicorn hair."

"Yes, that is the one" Narcissa nodded.

"Ah, yes, yes, _yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon_, _Harry Potter_," Mr. Ollivander stated. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first and. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Harry nodded shrugging him off.

"So who will go first" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Draco, he's older" Harry said pushing Draco forward.

"Hold out your wand arm" Mr. Ollivander said. Draco held out is right arm and Mr. Ollivander measured Draco from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head the repeating it on Harry. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"Right then, Mr. Malfoy. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Draco took it and waved it and a vase broke, Harry giggled and Draco glared.

"Ahh Try this 10" precisely, Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair, reasonably springy"

Draco wrapped his fingers around is it s burst if sliver shot out. Harry and the Malfoy clapped as Mr. Ollivander nodded in delight. Then everyone turned there attention to Harry:

Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Goon, goon, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Draco whooped, the Malfoy parents clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"Sorry," said Draco "but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

"The Dark Lord's" Lucius said in a tone that mixed pride and shock.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

**27 July, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor **

Once they were home Narcissa unshrank Nagini and Mortifer, then Harry showed them to his and Draco's room. He had to explain that Hedwig and Aries where not snacks and that there where animals they can eat in the garden. When Nagini and Mortifer where comfortly asleep in Harry's bed, Harry grabbed the Diary from under his pillow and sat at his desk ready to tell Tom all the wonderful things that happened today.

'_**So Dumbledore was the reason for your nightmares'**_

'**Yes, I don't understand why the dreams stop when I sleep with you, Draco, and my parents'**

'_**Most Nightmare spells can be blocked by love magic'**_

'**Love magic?'**

'_**Yes, Dumbledore had me research it once. Love magic is wandless wordless magic that surround you when you're with someone who truly loves you'**_

'**You Love me?'**

'_**I do'**_

'**I love you, Tom'**

'_**I know, Love magic can not be one side'**_

'**What about the ****Touch of pain spell'**

'_**Ahh, that spell, if the Dark Lord was to touch you'd feel unbelievable pain that could kill you'**_

'**Kill?'**

'_**Yes, Now on to the fact that Dumbledore didn't block all your magic at once'**_

'**That was that I was thinking'**

'_**The only reason I can think is that Dumbledore is watching you'**_

'**I would not put it pass him'**

'_**Well there are many powerful cloaking spells on the diary so if you have me Dumbledore can't see you'**_

'**Then I will take you everywhere'**

'_**That would be wise; Nagini I believe has those spells placed on her too. I placed them so I would not get expelled for having snake'**_

'**I had Nagini with me with me all day, so does that me Dumbledore does know we removed the blocks?'**

'_**That is highly likely we can't use that advantage'**_

'**Okay Tom, just tell me what to do'**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the wand part was so unoriginal. Next part train ride to Hogwarts, the sorting, and the DADA Professer.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, AG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry.

Will Voldemort come back sooner than in cannon? Yes, Voldemort will be back very soon.

**Can Nagini since him because he is in the back of Quirrel's head? **Yes, Nagini is not only Tom's horcruxes but his familiar as well so she is drawn to him.

Does Harry keep in touch with Remus? Yes, He will be in this chapter.

**How was his magic blocked by Dumbledore when he hasn't seen Harry since he was younger? **Dumbledore has been watching Harry and blocked them from afar. Dumbledore doesn't know the blocks are removed so he won't try reblocking them

**'Harry Potter'**

**_'Tom Riddle'_**

.:Parseltongue:.

**_Previously-_**

'**I had Nagini with me with me all day, so does that me Dumbledore does know we removed the blocks?'**

'_**That is highly likely we can't use that advantage'**_

'**Okay Tom, just tell me what to do'**

_**Chapter Six: Hog**__**warts Express and the Sorting Hat**_

1 September, 1991

Malfoy Manor

Harry and Draco woke up early packing the last of their things. Mortifer and Nagini where still asleep on Harry's bed, Mortifer was upset that his new master was leaving him so soon and taking 'Owl Familiar' and not him. Mortifer slowly uncoiled himself from Nagini and slithered over to Harry trunk.

.:Master:.

.:Yes Mortifer, don't tell me your still upset:.

.:I am, my master. You need me to protect you:.

.:I can protect myself, plus father says if anything happens to me, Draco and I are on the first train to Durmstrang and they allow snakes:.

.:Yes master, You Owl Familiar is waiting:.

.:Mortifer you are my favorite serpent and if your good I'll bring you a gift:.

.:What kind of gift master?:.

.:I don't know perhaps someone to eat:.

.:Such a kind master:.

Harry smirked and nodded everything needed to go as planned. Then there was a knock on the door then a young man wearing an extremely shabby muggle two piece suit that had been darned in several places walked in. He looked exhausted but his once ill looking face glowed with happness.

"Uncle Moony," Harry smiled jumping into his open arms.

"Hello Cub. Hello Draco," Remus smile.

"Hello" Draco smirked.

"What are you doing here" Harry asked.

"I'm coming to see you off. Plus I've come to give you these," Remus said them each two blank parchment.

"Uncle Moony is this really…" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes. Wands ready, okay you must tap it once with your wand and recite, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Go on try" Remus smiled.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Both said while tapping their wand on the parchment.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP," Harry read out loud.

"Don't forget when your done don't forget to say 'Mischief managed' or anyone can read it" Remus explained.

"Of course, is this my dad's or uncle pads?" Harry asked timidly.

"The one you have is your Uncle Pads and the one Draco has is mine" Remus said smiling.

"Each has special thing it can do right? What is special about uncle Pads," Harry asked.

"We'll your Uncle's can tell go from place to if you want to see here just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good at the place' and there you go" Remus explained.

"And what does yours do" Draco asked.

"Similar to Sirius's map it shows you different places but most outside like the forests," Remus said.

"What about dads what did his do," Harry asked.

"Ah your fathers, well his did what ours did and more. Your dad's could talk to you," Remus smiled recalling the map they all used the most.

"I can't wait till this summer; Father is letting me go into the Potter family vault and check out Potter Manor," Harry smiled.

**1 September, 1991**

**Platform 9 ¾, London**

Harry and Draco walked though the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Harry stared in amazement; Tom had told him the first sight is the best. Draco smirked at the expression on his little brothers face, Narcissa and Lupin smiled sadly.

"Mum, Uncle Moony we'll be alright," Harry said notice the said faces.

"I know my Prince," Narcissa said hugging him and Draco.

"What your mother is saying is that we need you to be safe. You're both becoming men," Lucius said.

"Yes father," they both said.

"Uncle Moony, Will I see you at Yule," Harry asked shyly.

"Of course cub, now as much as you are a Malfoy, but you're still your fathers son so don't do anything stupid." Lupin said.

"I second that," Lucius said.

"Whatever… Okay I won't do anything too stupid," Harry smirked.

"That's my boy," Lupin smiled.

Both boys kissed Narcissa and ran on the train; with Draco pulling Harry by is sleeve. They reached a compartment with Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Pansy. Blaise had saved Harry a seat farthest away from Pansy and Draco who where all lovey dovey until Draco found his true mate. Harry liked his 'friends' but they where all really Draco's friends.

"Dray, I'm going to write to Tom," Harry said grabbing the diary about to leave.

"Why don't you talk to him here," Draco asked confused, he had talked to Tom tons of times in front of the gang before.

"Uhh… this is Prince stuff," Harry lied, knowing Draco could see through it.

"Fine but we will be taking about this later," Draco said glaring at him.

"Whatever Dragon," Harry smirked

Harry walked into an empty compartment and pulled out the dairy.

'**Hello Tom,'**

'_**Hello my Harry,'**_

'**I'm on the Hogwarts Express'**

'_**Good did you make friends?'**_

'**No, I don't know why you want me to. I am yours, I don't need friends.'**

'_**Ahh I thought the same thing until I met Nagini and Abraxas'**_

'**Tom, once you have merged with Voldemort I won't need any real friends,'**

'_**Harry, do as I say,'**_

'**Yes Tom'**

'_**How is the plan working out?'**_

'**So far so good'**

'_**Good'**_

'**Talk to you after the sorting?'**

'_**I'll be waiting'**_

The door of the compartment slid open to revel a young red-headed boy who came in.  
>"Is anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."<p>

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he was staring at his scar _'god not one of those light wizards'._

"Are you really Harry Potter?" the boy blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes," said Harry said hiding his annoyance.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ahh, a Weasley. I've heard about your brother Charlie he's one of the youngest Dragon tamers in the world."

"Yea, that's right,"

He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"I heard you went to live with the Malfoys," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"They're great, but its better because my Uncle Moon- I mean Lupin is around all the time. You're from a big family right you have 3 brothers," Harry lied with ease.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Harry's eyes narrowed on the rat, _'Rats only live for two or three years how can he have his brother's old rat?'_

"How old is he? 2 or 3" Harry questioned.

"He's eight," Ron said glooming.

_'That can not be a normal rat he has to be an animagus, but why would he be with them. Note to self check map tonight'_ Harry thought staring at the rat.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, who was in need for a fix of chocolate, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He brought a ton of Chocolate frogs, some Licorice wands, but feeling bad for Ron he got him a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, and paid the woman five silver Sickles and three bronze Knuts.  
>A few minutes later there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.<p>

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"I think I can help," Harry said standing up.

"How," the round-face boy said wiping his eyes.

Harry pulled out is wand and used the Accio charm he had read about in a book. About three seconds later a toad flew into Harry's hand.

"Wow, thank you so much," the said taking his toad.

"No problem, what's your name I'm Harry and this is Ron," Harry smiled.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom," Neville said shyly.

Ron chuckled and Neville looked down sadly. Harry glared at Ron he didn't like him at all but Neville on the other hand there was just something about him.

"Neville would you like to join us," Harry asked politely.

"Yes, thank you" Neville smiled sitting next to Harry.

He started to talk to Neville about plants, it seems that he had a garden and was really good with plant. A few minutes later there was another knock on the compartment door, when the compartment door slid open again. A girl walked in she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said then she noticed Neville holding the toad and smile.

She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth _'Muggle-born'_ Harry thought.

"This is Hermione she was helping me," Neville told Harry.

"You're Harry Potter," Hermione said staring at his scar.

"Yes," Harry said staring to think he wasn't going to like her.

"I've read all about you, of course I love to read so I figure I'm going to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione smiled.

Of course then again she was smart and Tom had told him to make friends.

* * *

><p>The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"<p>

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead.

It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

The door to the castle swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross_ 'Must be McGonagall'_.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so beautiful, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find there kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means<br>To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus", the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry smirked.

When Neville Longbottom, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry clapped smiling at the boy who ran off still wearing it, and had to jog amid gales of laughter to give it too.

"MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Harry smirked over at his brother who winked at him walking up the stool , the hat barely touched his head before shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter-Malfoy, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"_Ah, you're the Potter boy I hear so much about these days. Adopted by the Malfoy's and an Heir to all four founders, you must come and talk to me once in a while."_

'_Oh but of course,"_ Harry smirked.

"_You're a complicated one Mr. Potter. The Headmaster has been insisting that I place you in Gryffindor for days now Mr. Potter, but the old coot should know by now that I don't take anything he says into consideration_ _"_

'_Good I'm sure I'd hate it there'_

"_You would no doubt hate it there. Hufflepuff isn't for you, no…Ravenclaw if a possibility, you do love books, you're intelligent, and you have a quick wit. But you're also cunning and so much like your mate Tom Riddle he also would have don't well in Ravenclaw as well but as the heir of Slytherin it was best he was put there."_

'_Ahh, you don't say, I'll have to bring that up'_

"_Ahh, But Slytherin is not part of your plan is it?"_

'_No it is not,'_

"_If not Slytherin it better be…_ RAVENCLAW!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, AG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC.

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry.**THERE IS MALE/MALE KISSING AND Fluff in this chapter.**

'Harry Potter'

'Tom Riddle'

.:Parseltongue:.

_~Dream~_

"_Ahh, But Slytherin is not part of your plan is it?"_

'_No it is not,'_

"_If not Slytherin it better be…_ RAVENCLAW!"

_**Chapter Seven: The DADA Professer**_

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked calmly towards the Ravenclaw table. He was so relieved to have not been put in Gryffindor; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. What was Dumbledore getting at trying to put him with those fools. Harry sat next to Hermione just to get a view of his brother who smirk that so Malfoy smirk at him, which Harry returned with a roll of his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Clearwater," a mousey blonde haired girl said shaking his hand.

"Hello, Please to meet you," Harry said politely, bring the hand up to his lips lightly kissing it.

Harry smirked as all the girls started to giggle, if he had learned anything from Tom it was that charm is the first step to manipulation._ Girls so easy to charm, _Harry thought watching that last few students be sorted. And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. But he was sort into Gryffindor. Then lastly was Blaise who join Draco with the Slytherins.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid and there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog boxes. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Snape, too, who looked over at him and winked, Harry grinned. Severus was talking to a nervous young man who was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. The Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs were clapping and cheering. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. So he sat there doing the Malfoy thing and not showing a hint of emotion. As the feast start he sent a warning glare at Draco, because when Draco started eating sometime he couldn't stop.

He looked back at the Head Table and it happened very suddenly. The men in the turban turned around so that the turban was facing Harry almost like it was staring in to his eyes - and burst pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead like some was trying to warn him.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"Harry is there something wrong," Penelope asked.

"I'm fine, its just noisy," Harry forced a smile.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off the feeling Harry had from the teacher's turban - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Snape?" he asked Penelope.

"Oh, you know Professor Snape already? That's Professor Quirrell no wonder he's looking so nervous. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, he's was a Muggle Studies Teacher but he took two years of to study Defense," Penelope explained. At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two redheaded Twins that Harry figured to be the twins Ron mentioned on the train.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

"How interesting, do you think he's serious?" he muttered to Penelope.

"Must be," said Penelope frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I think he might have told us Prefects, at least."

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he were trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring<em>_back__what we've forgot,  
>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,<br>And learn until our brains all rot_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first-years followed Penelope through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.

Penelope and the other s lead them to Ravenclaw Tower is located on the west side of Hogwarts, and up a spiral staircase leading up to the common room. A voice came from above Harry's head and her saw a portrait of a wise looking witch.

"I have existed for millions of years but I am no older than a month. What am I?" One of the older boys asked.

Harry knew this one his Uncle Moony asked him this a long time ago, when he wanted to know what Moony feared. He could tell he was the only one in his year that knew it straight off the back but he saw the Ganger girl trying to figure it out, he raised is hand.

"Give it a shot Potter."

"You are the Moon," Harry answered.

"Corrected" The portrait said opening the door.

The Ravenclaw common room was an airy room. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with soft blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The Tower had an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

"Hello first years, I'm Robert Hilliard Headboy, Now there is no more then two people in a dorm please choose you roommate and find a dorm that suits you boys on the right and girls on the left," the boy explained.

Harry didn't want a roommate and most where light wizard and muggle-borns, then someone stuck out. Michael Corner, he was Theodore Nott's cousin, Harry walked over to him, and he smirked.

"Need a roommate My Prince," Michael said.

"Please call me Harry," smirked Harry.

They took the first dorm which was one of the lager ones. The walls were dark blue with sliver trim Harry and Michael's things magically appeared. Harry run straight to the desk as Michael magically unpacked they clothes. Harry pulled the diary out;

'**Hello My Tom, so you could have been Ravenclaw?'**

'_**Hello to you to my Harry, Was it really a surprise?'**_

'**I suppose it was not, I made friends, two muggle-borns and a pure blood,'**

'_**Hmm good we can work with that. Has Dumbledore cornered you yet?'**_

'**No, but I have a feeling he will.'**

'_**Go to sleep little Prince, I'll await you'**_

'**Okay Goodnight Tom,'**

Harry and Michael pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Perhaps Harry was home sick, because he had a very strange dream that night.

He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny but he told the turban he couldn't because Tom need him as a spy ; it got lighter; and he tried to pull it off, then all her saw was crimson. Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He looked over at Michael who was still asleep he pulled the Toms diary out from under is pillow and pulled it over is heart and drifted back into dream land.

_The dream seemed so real he was in the Slytherin common or what looked like it. It was empty but there was some thing familiar about it. A_ _tall, handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes sixteen year old came into view. Harry knew who it was he had dreamed of him for but never like this._

"_Tom?" Harry whispered._

"_Harry?" The boy said walking over to him._

_Harry jumped into the arms this was the Tom he knew the he loved. This was the piece of Toms soul locked in the diary. I felt Tom lifted him and_ _Harry instinctively folded his legs around older boy's torso. He never felt so safe_ _and comfortable as he did now in the older boy's arms that were holding him strongly, securely, and a bit possessively._

"_Tom, where are we? I've never dreamed of this place," Harry said he burrowed his face into the man's neck._

"_This is inside the diary," Tom said sitting on the leather sit with Harry in his lap._

"_I don't care how I'm here" Harry said looking up into Toms brown eyes._

"_What's wrong my Harry," Tom asked._

"_The Defense Professor, there's some off about him," Harry said._

" _Why?"_

"_He feels evil"_

_Tom said nothing, he just pulled Harry closer to him. Tom looked at Harry's face which was resting on his chest, Tom took in every feature of Harry's face the way his eye lashes fell against his cheek. Tom's eyes travelled to Harry's lips, they were full, so red and pouty 'perfectly kissable', he_ _lowered his head and captured the younger boys lips. Harry didn't hesitate, he kissed back, pulling Tom closer to him. Tom pulled away before he went too far._

"_Tom, I love you," Harry whispered in Tom's ear._

"_And I you," Tom said watch Harry drift to sleep._

* * *

><p>"There, look."<p>

"Where?"

"Between the bushy haired girl and the tall kid with the long black hair."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left the Ravenclaw common room the next queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying not to hex everyone and blowing his cover.

"What classes do we have," Harry asked Michael and Hermione.

"History of Magic with the Gryffindors ," Hermione answered excitedly.

"Ugh, Do we have any classes with the Slytherins," Harry asked hopefully.

"Astronomy and Charms then every thing else with the Hufflepuffs," Michael said walking aside Harry.

"I can take that one class with the Gryffindors," Harry smiled.

"No for you it's two," Hermione said comparing schedules.

"What do you mean," Harry asked looking down.

"Look it says you have flying with the Gryffindor and Slytherin," Hermione explained.

"Maybe it's a mixed class," Michael suggested.

The made their way to Professor Binn's class room. History of Magic was easily the most boring lesson, which was the only class taught by a ghost.

Professor Binn's had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binn's droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, and his head of house, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to be seen over his the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Harry liked the man, he was kind and really given when it came to house.

Professor McGonagall was again different.

Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross.

Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Harry had done it five minutes in earning Ravenclaw thirty points, Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Harry a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. Harry could tell he was lying, but the smell everyone thought was garlic, Harry knew that smell the small of possession. But who, he really needed to check is Map.

Harry skipped dinner and ran back to Ravenclaw tower. Once he was in he ran over and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said while tapping his wand on the parchment.

He scanned the map for names that looked weird; his eyes fixed on Gryffindor tower the name Peter Pettigrew was there.

"That Rat bastard is ALIVE! DOBBY!" Harry yelled.

POP!

"Yes Master!" Dobby said happily he missed his young master.

"Dobby I need you to take a message to Uncle Moony then tell father," Harry explained

"Oh yes Master Harry," Dobby said gleefully.

"Tell them the Rat Bastards is alive and is here at Hogwarts," Harry said slowly trying to calm himself.

"Yes Master," Dobby said disappearing with a POP.

Harry looked back a the map searching for the DADA Professor and again is fixed on another name right on top of the name Quirinus Quirrell was the name Tom Riddle.

"Fucking Hell," Harry whispered staring at the name.

Harry walked over to the diary.

'**Tom?'**

'_**Yes?'**_

'**Can you come out of the diary?'**

'_**No, Only if I use your magic,'**_

'**How I need you to come out. Do you think I'm strong enough for you to come out and not drain me?'**

'_**Yes, But if I do it this way only you can see me,'**_

'**What do I have to do?'**

'_**Drip two drops of blood on the page'**_

Harry used the point of his quill and jabbed his finger letting two fat drops on the paper. The pages starts to turn and a silvery form of the sixteen year old Dark Lord stood in front of Harry.

"What is it," Tom asked looking around.

"He's here," Harry said pointing to the map.

"My older self? But why would he be here," Tom looking at the map.

"Well, I think the real question is why are you on top of my Defense Professor," Harry asked angrily.

"Harry, are you dare I say jealous?"

"No, I am not. I just wish to know why you would go to a blood traitor and not one of your loyal followers."

"Harry, I am not him yet. I will till you when we merge which seems to be coming sooner then we thought."

"Tom, what if he doesn't want me? He is the dominate soul, what if when you merge he won't want me. Then I lose you and I don't get you back." Harry said hating himself for sounding so weak. Tom didn't say a word he just leaned forward and gently pressed his cold lips against Harry's warm ones. Harry's hands found his way up to Tom's hair, minutes later they slow pulled apart.

"Who do you belong to," Tom whispered into his ear.

"You," Harry whisper barely audible.

"Right now, it is obvious Voldemort is possessing this Quirrell," Tom stated.

"But, Why what is here that he could possibly want?"

"No Idea,"

* * *

><p><strong>This story is still unbeta'd sorry sent out some request so hopefully the next chapter will be beta'd sorry for the wait I'll try to update this more. Working on the next chapter of The Sister of Lily and Petunia Evans going to send it to my beta and it should be up by Sunday. The next chapter of Brother of Lord should be up sometime next week and so should Avalon Prince but I'm not making any promises. Sorry for not answering question but I didn't get that many Reviews on the last chapter. R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **A year after the deaths of the Potters, James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it stated that Harry was to be left to his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those two were unable to take him, he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursleys, and placing him with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy manor.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP, AG/DM, NM/LM, SS/OC

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark! Animagus!(not evil)!Harry.

**Wouldn't Tom not like Harry befriending muggleborns? **Not really, it's all part of the plan.

"_Who do you belong to," Tom whispered into his ear._

"_You," Harry whispered barely audible._

"_Right now, it is obvious Voldemort is possessing this Quirrell," Tom stated._

"_But, why what is here that he could possibly want?"_

"_No idea."_

_**Beta'd by Kyuubiluver**  
><em>

'**Harry Potter'**

'**_Tom Riddle'_**

.:Parseltongue:.

**_Chapter Eight: The Weasley Twins and Dumbledore_**

Potions lessons were the next day, they took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls, but for some reason. Harry found it comfortable.

Professor Snape, like Professor Flitwick, started the class by talking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name, because the Hufflepuffs started whispering.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew Professor Snape since he was a baby and he knew that he was not one to cross.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as bunch a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Harry shook his head and smirked at the Potions Master.

"Macmillan!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said a small Hufflepuff boy. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"Mr. Potter, care to answer," Snape said turning to the Ravenclaw.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Harry answered. Snape nodded and turned back to the Hufflepuffs.

"Hopkins, let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry glared over as if telling her to stop it and her hand drop out the air.

"I don't know sir," a tall Hufflepuff boy said.

"Corner!"

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"20 points to Ravenclaw."

"Longbottom, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Umm, nothing they are… the… same plant. Aconite …" Neville said nervously.

"Correct, Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Harry smiled over at Neville, who looked terrified. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except Harry, whom he seemed to like. Harry noticed that Neville was very good at preparing the ingredients, but when it came the time to actually brew a potion, it seemed that Neville was a walking disaster. Harry had stopped him from putting in the Porcupine Quills, before it was too late.

"Thanks," Neville smiled.

"Anytime," Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry had walked with Neville out to flying lessons. It seems that Neville was the only Hufflepuff and he was the only Ravenclaw in the class. Neville explained to Harry that he was scared of heights and really didn't want to fly. While walking to the grounds where the lessons were held, Harry noticed that Neville was clutching a ball made of glass.<p>

"What you got there Nev," Harry asked kindly.

"It's a Remembrall, Grams sent it to me. Thinks it will help him to remember things," Neville explained.

Harry and Neville where walking by as they heard Draco complaining loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams. Harry walked quietly behind him as he began tell them about the time he was flying and narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

"Oh, how horrifying," Harry smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Draco jumped and turned to look at him.

"My class too," Harry smiled.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, soon arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Draco and Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, they are the only two that it had happened too.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was riding up like cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw his scared, white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –

WHAM–a thud and a nasty crack, Neville landed face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher before it started to drift lazily toward the Forbidden Forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bent over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you go."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

"Did you see the fat lumps face!" Ron burst out laughing as soon as they were out of ear shot; he had shown his dislike of all things Hufflepuff. Ron picked up Neville's Remembrall and was about to pocket it to keep for himself.

"Hey, Weasel, it's not nice to be taking things that aren't ours now is it? Just because you can buy one does give you the right to steal it," Harry spat at the redhead.

"Why do you care Malfoy? He's just some stupid Hufflepuff!" Ron shot back.

The Gryffindor boys began to laugh.

"He's my friend, now hand it over," Harry sneered.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him." Ron jumped on to his broom and soared up to a nearby tree.

Draco smirked and handed Harry his broom. Most of the Slytherins knew Harry was fast and fearless when it came to flying and that Weasley wouldn't know what hit him. Harry mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; wind rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. In a matter of seconds, Harry was behind Weasley, so turned his broomstick sharply to face Ron in midair. Ron looked stunned now as he had clearly been counting on the fact that Harry didn't know how to ride a broomstick.

"Catch it if you can then!" Ron smirked before throwing the Remembrall high in the air: a bad move on his part seeing as how fast Harry was. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing towards the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground, he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

After the lesson, Harry made is way to the Hospital Wing and he noticed a boy sitting next to Neville. The boy was about fourteen years old and was a Hufflepuff. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Harry made his way over to the two.

"Hey Nev, you dropped your Remembrall," Harry smiled handing the glass ball to him.

"Thanks Harry. This is Cedric, he's my guide," Neville said introducing them.

"Hello Cedric, what's a guide?" Harry asked taking a seat cross form the two Hufflepuffs.

"Oh! In Hufflepuff, some of the older students take the younger ones under their wing. Guide them around, mine graduated last year," Cedric explained.

"Oh, Harry! I just remembered what I forgot. Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to go his office after you're done with class," Neville smiled.

"Oh well, I better talk to Professor Flitwick. It was nice meeting you Cedric and I hope your arm gets better Nev,"

* * *

><p>Harry made his way to Professor Flitwick's office. The small wizard was sitting at his desk, which was cover in papers. Harry gently knocked on the door frame.<p>

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, is there something I can do for you," Flitwick asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm supposed to go to the Headmaster's office. I don't know where it is," Harry explained.

"Well, I'll take you," Flitwick said jumping out his seat.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled following his Head of House out.

Harry followed his Professor to a large gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops,"

The boy arched an eyebrow, but followed the small professor up the spiral stairs and into the office. Dumbledore was settled behind his large desk, and Professor Snape was sitting across from him.

"Sorry to interrupt. You wanted to see Mr. Potter," Flitwick asked.

"Ahh, Yes. I'm sorry Severus. I did ask Mr. Potter to come," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry thought Severus looked nervous, something Flitwick caught too.

"I would like a word alone with you, Harry. Severus, Filius?"

Severus patted Harry's shoulder before leaving with Flitwick. As soon as the door closed Dumbledore spoke again:

"Lemon Drop, Harry?" Dumbledore offered, popping one into his own mouth.

"No, thank you, sir. What is this about?"

"Harry, are you aware that that Lucius and Narcissa were Death Eaters?"

"Yes, father told me a long time ago. He also told me he was cursed and would never hurt me," Harry explained.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, looking very old. "Harry…may I call you Harry?"

"No, sir."

"Okay… Mr. Potter… you don't really know who that man you call your father is…"

"I believe I do!"

"He is a Dark wizard, I just want to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine! I love them and they love me. They didn't hurt me or call me any names like the Dursleys did!"

"What?" Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather not talk about it sir," Harry said walking out to leave.

"Harry, I'm not quite finished."

"Well I am!" the emerald-eyed boy said. "My FATHER wants me to write."

Harry marched out the office.

* * *

><p>Harry ran up to Ravenclaw tower. Once he was there, he ran over and pulled out the Marauder's Map.<p>

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said while tapping his wand on the parchment.

He scanned the map and noticed was a large blinking dot over the Fred and George Weasley. They weren't far Ravenclaw tower. Harry pointed his wand to the blinking dot over the Fred and George Weasley and whispered;

"Stay where you are."

Harry quickly made way down the winding stair case and down the wall to find two redhead twins.

"How'd you get a map," Harry asked looking at the twins.

"Well… when we were in our first year, — young, carefree, and innocent —"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent if the map had revealed itself to them in first year.

"—well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of trouble with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Don't tell me —" said Harry, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed —_this_."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"So it revealed itself to you. I don't believe I've introduced myself I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy, but my Marauders name is Prongs Jr. or Prongslet," Harry smirked.

"You're a blood Marauder," both said in disbelief.

"Yes, my father James Potter is Prongs. Now you are the Weasley twins right?"

"Yes I'm Gred," one smirked.

"And I'm Forge," the other grinned.

"Well, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Harry smirked bowing.

"What can we do you for?"

"You're both Ron's older brothers? Do you think he'll sell me his rat?"

"What would you want with him," said George, eyeing the raven haired boy.

"Well… for my snake, Mortifer. I'll pay 40 galleons for him."

"40 galleons!"

"Yes, do you think he'll sell?"

"Make it 50 and you've got a deal."

"Deal."


	9. Importent

**Important: Temporary Hiatus News...**

I have Tonsillitis. I've had it for a few days the important thing is that this is my 7th time having it in the last twelve months so they have to be removed. I get them out soon so I won't be updating until mid-next month I have already written most of chapter two for _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within **_and chapter nine of _**Mother Malfoy **_so when I'm better I'm be sending them off to my betas and posting them. But there is something good I have written a full first chapter of a new fiction if you like _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within. **_It's a Female Harry fiction watch is not like other the others that is really closely related to the book. Its more Gray Harry then Dark and there won't be Dumbledore bashing but there will be Manipulative Dumbledore and mostly likely will be some Weasley (Ron) Bashing. This is my first story where Severus will be a father figure not Lucius and she won't be Dark but trust me she will learn the Dark Arts. I'll post it the day I get home from my mother's house.

Yours Truly

~ _RavenclawSlytherinQueen_


	10. Rewrite Notice

Rewrite Notice:

So I hope to god that you guys don't kill me for posting another not-chapter again. But you see during Sandy our basement got messed up and my room is in the basement my computer and ever gone. But I got a Laptop for from my Uncle last week and this is my first time back on in months.

I haven't worked on _**Malfoy Mother**_ in a while, I've seen that to this day, people STILL follow this story. All I can say is I'm honestly touched because I feel that it's not my best work (especially the first few chapters). I started writing Malfoy Mother for fun a year ago and I really didn't think so many people would like it.

Basically, I'm diving in headfirst and rewriting of _**Malfoy Mother**_. I'm not EVERYTHING is going to change, but I will say I'm making it a Severus/Narcissa/Lucius (It's kind of my new OTP). I'm going to make the story flow better.

Oh and Update on _**Brother Of Lord Voldemort**_ my beta **TheWeepingRaven** was injured in a pretty bad car accident so I don't think I'll be finishing that anytime soon.

Keep an eye out for the first few chapters!


End file.
